A Clash of Cultures
by ridtom
Summary: What happens when two very different cultures meet? When dealing with Marines, Pirates, and Ninjas, who is good? Who is Evil? When Naruto and Killer Bee run across a Marine Vessel, everything they thought they knew about the world is challenged. Pairs: Naru/Tashigi, Killer Bee/Captain Hina(?)
1. Prologue

_Hey guys, just wanted to make clear some facts about the story you about to read: 1.) Takes place 10 years in Naruto's Future 2.) No Harems, I suck at them. Badly. 3.) It only intertwines with One Piece canon but does not follow it resolutely. That's all for now so please enjoy and review!_

* * *

**A Clash of Cultures**

**Chapter 0.) Prologue:**

**(At Marineford)xxxxxx**

Two large men appear to be engaged in a very loud and heated conversation. One of the sizable men wears a white and blue cap in the shape of a seagull with the words 'MARINE' stitched across the front of the cap. His attire includes round spectacles, a white Marine uniform with a matching cape, and finally a long black goatee in braids and matching mustache.

The other large man, who was giving the black goateed one some grief, came equipped with a grey beard/mustache and a head of hair to go with it. Marked along the underside of his left eye was a long scar most likely gained from battle.

"I'm telling ya Sengoku, this has bad idea written all over it! Trust me, I've made a lot of them." The grey haired man yelled finally stopping to breathe, though he still felt an amazing amount of anxiety.

"I don't care Garp!" Barked back Sengoku, annoyance etched across his face. "And like you said, since when have you been a beacon of good ideas, eh?"

The man named Garp took a surprised step back, but quickly regained his posture, crossing his arms in arrogant defiance, clearly not in favor of whatever Sengoku had planned. Sengoku merely stared back at Garp, waiting to see who would give first, all the while the air tensed and thinned, almost as if in fear.

Finally Garp relented, "Listen Sengoku, we don't even have a lot to go on here right? What exactly can we trust? A few Fishermen stories, two Fish-MAN rumors, and one, **ONE** Poneglyph that may or may not allude to these things?! And you're still willing send a meek ambassador to **THAT PLACE**?" Garp was practically shouting at this point, though if Sengoku faltered his face didn't show it. His expression was one of stone cold resolution to whatever he had decided.

Still eyeing Garp, Sengoku eventually responded. "It's not my call Garp. Now, I could negotiate on who to send _with_ the Ambassador, but he still goes." Squinting his eyes in suspicion, he decides to question the Vice-Admiral. "Besides, I would have thought that you of all people would be excited about this venture to meet another civilized people."

Garp gave a very reluctant shrug, casting off Sengoku's glare easily after years of exposure to his icy gaze. "Normally I would be, but I've heard plenty of stories that say that it's not a safe place for timid ambassadors to venture without protection." Garp lifted his fingers from his fist counting off everything that he has heard, "Whole ships disappearing, Famous Pirates meeting their ends trying to be its conqueror, I've even heard a few curious Marines have been missing! I just feel lucky that they decided to keep themselves to themselves."

Sengoku nodded his head in understanding. He and everyone else above were wary of its presence, which is one of the reasons they've put up with leaving it alone for so long. But that Poneglyph archive changed everything, and as Garp and even Sengoku felt, not for the better. After all they didn't even really know what kind of _people_ live there.

"I understand your concerns Garp, but to be fair to the Nobles we've never tried having a diplomatic vessel attempt some sort of negotiation!" Although Sengoku gave a strong argument, it was clear Garp was tiring him out, and he felt that he'd go himself just to shut him up. 'Wait a minute, why don't I just meet him halfway?' thought Sengoku with an exasperated sigh. He looked up to see a cross armed Garp waiting for his response.

"Alright Garp, how about I convince the higher up to send the diplomat along with a Marine Captain and his or her crew? They should offer an appropriate amount protection for the Ambassador and I finally get you off my back. What do you say?" Sengoku prayed to God that Garp agreed. He didn't think he could stand another hour arguing with him before coming to blows.

Garp stood for ten minutes, not moving or saying anything, giving Sengoku some anxiety. He finally spoke in a rousing tone, "Actually, what'd you say? I wasn't really paying attention..." Garp burst into laughter at Sengoku's angry response. Sengoku had taken up to pelting him with desk objects, when Garp started crying with laughter, which could be heard all across Marinford.

**(Sometime Later)xxxxxx**

"Very well," Said Sengoku, finishing up his conversation with whoever was on his Den-Den mushi. "Prepare the vessel for immediate transport, along with the strongest Captain in East Blue." Sengoku eyed Garp, who was actually paying rapt attention for once, though for how long Sengoku couldn't tell.

'If only he was this serious about his job...' thought Sengoku

"Set a course for the Forgotten Isles," Ordered Sengoku. 'And pray that nothing goes wrong...' he himself thought.

**(In the Forgotten Isles)xxxxxx **

A young blonde man sneezes, almost as though he felt a premonition. He looks towards the sea but nothing appears except a few seagulls and white docile clouds. "Something interesting is going to happen, Dattebayo." said the smiling blonde man...

* * *

**_A.N.: Hey guys hoped you liked the prologue! Not much action I know but I just wanted to set the stage a bit hahaha. Alright 3 guesses on who the Marine Captain is, I know, you know. _**

**_Stay tuned for Chapter 1: Storm Origins!_**

**_-Ridtom_**


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Naruto, as they belong to their respective owners._

_Man I'm pumped from how many views I've gotten! Now the story really begins..._

* * *

**A Clash of Cultures**

**Chapter 1: Storm Origins**

****The air was filled with the sound of Nature-birds chirping, critters scampering around trees and bushes, with the occasional butterfly hanging in the breeze. It would have been an almost perfect scene of serenity, were it not for the presence of a young man sitting crossed legged in the middle of the meadow. The young man wore a red cloak with black flames adhering to the edges, covering an orange jumpsuit with the top zipped open, revealing a dark blue shirt with a swirl pattern on the front. With sun blonde hair and black whisker marks on each cheek, the young man stood out in the lush green forest, though the animals didn't seem to mind. In fact they almost surrounded him, with birds occasionally landing on him and deer giving the rare sniff. All was peaceful.

The peace was broken by two short swords flying out the bushes, aimed directly at the young man. The young man's eyes parted open, revealing orange-toad like eyes with a red tint on the outer corner. With practiced ease, the young man caught the two swords in one hand, ignoring their sharp edges. Without pause, two more swords flew the air, but the young man easily dodged them with two quick tilts of the head. Using the two caught blades, the young man deflected a third sword, but was forced to move back when a shadow sprinted out of the bush with two swords colliding with the blonde. The two opponents engaged in swordplay, using spins, flips, and a multitude of kicks in an attempt to knock the other off balance.

It was clear that the young man was gaining the upper hand in the battle. For every move his opponent made, the blonde would predict and move accordingly. When the blonde went on the offensive he'd easily push back the assailant with superior strength and speed. The attacker, in attempt to gain a better advantage, performed several backwards somersaults onto a nearby tree, then proceeded to run up said tree at a superb speed. The blonde, not missing a step, jump onto the same tree and easily caught up with his assailant. The engaged a viscous dual sword fight, blades clashing, jabbing the sharpened ends at each other all the while still running up the tree. One jab from the attacker nicked the blondes top of the shoulder, which he then parried with his elbow, although the blow only cut a piece of his cloak and didn't-_couldn't-_pierce his skin. Miffed at his torn cloak, the blonde thrusted his right arm twice at the attacker, leaving a shallow cut on the mysterious individuals cheek and left shoulder.

With a final clash of blades, the two fighters disengaged themselves, both back-flipping off the tree and onto the ground in graceful manners. Both stood straight and gazed at each other closely for a time. Eventually the blonde looked from the attacker to his torn cloak and back again, his expression conveying obvious annoyance.

"You know B-san, I enjoy the training but did you have to mess up my cloak man?!" The attacker, Killer B, merely smiled sheepishly, trying to appear apologetic. "Sorry Naruto, but you're too good of a foe! I'll pay for the tear, how about we go get some air~?"Killer B rhymed with enthusiasm, which Naruto couldn't help but smile at. B never means to do anything that may hurt a friend, and Naruto can understand getting in the zone when sparring with a strong opponent.

"It's ok B-san, I'll just get Ma and Pa to fix it later. Besides I got you pretty good too hehehe." Naruto chuckled as B rubbed the two scratches on his face and shoulder. "Ya gettin better as a Sage, despite your young age. My blade almost snapped in two, what's the deal with you~?" Naruto considered his question. It was true that he was getting better at Sage Mode, already he could extend his form for at least 2 hours nonstop, thanks to help from Ma and Pa as well as Kurama.

"Yeah, well after the war, I felt I might as well spend my retirement training. After all, you never know when something might come up." Killer B nodded in understanding. It had been ten years since the end of the 4th Shinobi World War, and a lot has happened after Madara and Obito's defeat. Naruto for one thing, achieved his dream of becoming Hokage, though he only stayed in office for 5 years. He had an astounding amount of support from ninjas all over the country, but he felt that he should let the newer generation have it's chance at peace. He'd still be around if his village needed any, help but he wanted to explore the nations and other villages for the time being.

Besides, all that paper work was a goddamn pain in the neck.

"Yo say Naruto, how's Konoha and co.~?" Naruto's smile widened at the question. Konoha was now being run by none other than Naruto's former fan: Konahamaru. "It's been alright for now. I mean the war decimated a lot of clans, but you can say that about all the villages since it ended. Konohamaru is doing well as Hokage, he's given the Uchiha a new home since Sasuke's been released. Hopefully Sasuke settles down soon or else he'll die alone. Sakura and Ino are still studying with Tsunades notes, Kakashi is a little more removed since Obito's death, but he pops up from time to hang out. Hinata... well we're trying to see how far we think we can go you know?" B nodded his head, even he knew Neji's death still affect Naruto and Hinata negatively. "Lee and Gai opened a new Dojo for aspiring Ninjas at the Academy, Iruka is still teaching at the academy," Naruto smiled at that thought; Iruka teased Naruto relentlessly about being Hokage _and _dating the Head of the Hyuuga Clan.

"Everyone else has taken to going on with their live now," Naruto shrugged. "Some are still working now I think." Naruto himself had retired a year ago, tired of staying in one place and wanting to explore the open world. In fact, he was so eager that when B invited Naruto over to his village for a vacation, Naruto practically jumped at the chance. Since then he and B have been exploring everything the Land of Lighting has to offer, while also sparring with each other and working on Naruto's new 'Tales of a Gutsy Ninja' novels, two of which are in print are a huge success.

As Naruto began to ask what he and B should do next, he turned towards the woods with a snap of his head. "Yo Naruto, what'd you stop for~?" Naruto ignored Killer B's question and continued staring towards the woods with great intensity. While in Sage Mode, he could sense the life energy of living things from great distances, be it animals or humans. But this time...something new was approaching.

"B do you guys have patrols along the shores?" B noticing Naruto's serious tone replied in the positive. "Yeah we do, three per crew. What did you sense that made you so tense~?" Rhymed Killer B

"I think they might have some company soon... we need to get to the shore!"

**(Coast of the Land of Lightning)xxxxxx **

****"Captain Smoker, we have arrived on shore! The Ambassador wants to take three men with him to claim the land sir." The Marine stood in a tense salute as a man a foot taller than him stood before him. The Captain was a muscular man with grey hair and similar colored eyes, smoking two thick cigars the size of a finger. Smoker wore a Marine jacket unzipped, showing off his muscular build, since he had no shirt underneath. He also wore two thick black gloves and had a jutte strapped to his back. Smoker sneered at the Ambassadors request,"Tell him we wait till we get our bearings. We don't know what we'll find on this island."

'Damn politicians, always gotta be first in line,' thought Smoker. He never got along with those who felt entitled to something just because of their positions name. Hell staying with one on a month long journey, would normally drive him over the edge, but this was different. These orders came from Sengoku himself, and Smoker had no choice but to venture with annoying little twerp. Smoker looked towards the shore, looking for anything that may expose itself. Like many other marines, Smoker had heard stories about the "Forgotten Isle" and none of them reassuring. Frankly, he'd feel better with three ships than just one.

"Uh, sir?" Smoker was broken from his thoughts as the still saluting marine stood in front of him. Confused Smoker asked why he was still here and not telling the Ambassador his message. "T-that's the problem sir! H-he already disembarked!" Smoker stood stunned into silence at what he'd just heard. "What." The marine merely looked at Smoker, trembling while still saluting. "WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING!" Smoker turned towards the cabin in rage, "TASHIGI!" Hearing no response, Smoker turned back to the trembling marine, still saluting him. "S-sir, o-one o-of the ones w-who a-accompanied the A-ambassador was the L-lieutenant h-herself." The marine noticed two pieces of cigars rolling on the floor. Looking up he noticed that Smoker had bitten both cigars in half in absolute rage. Before Smoker could begin a steady stream of curses, the two marines heard gunshots and yelling coming from the shore. "SHIT! Everyone arm up and prepare to land!" The Marine crew followed his orders immediately, running to and fro arming themselves for a potential rescue mission.

'Tashigi, nothing better have happened!' And Smoker took off.

* * *

_**Well who guessed Smoker? Everyone? Dang. Anyways, hoped you guys liked the fight scene, I'm fairly new at them so don't be too harsh! Please? Also another good Naruto crossover is "The Hokage of the League" you should check it out it's pretty good. Stay tuned for Chapter 3: The Conflict**_

_**-Ridtom**_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Naruto, as they each belong to their respective owners. For those still reading this, let answer some questions 1.) Hina refers to Captain Hina from One Piece 2.) These segments are so short due to time constraints so forgive me _

_Hope you enjoy this chapter! A lot happens lol._

* * *

**A CLASH OF CULTURES**

**Chapter 3: The Conflict**

**(Shore/Wooded Area of Forgotten Isle)xxxxxx**

****Ever since the end of the 4th Shinobi World War, the Five Elemental Nations decided that they should work together from now on in order to protect themselves from any further outside threats. This included allowing the Land of Iron, home of the fearsome Samurai, to become an honorary member of the Elemental Alliance. One of the many changes in protocol that followed was the announcement that new teams of 2 Shinobi's from the native country partner with one Samurai from the Land of Iron and vice versa. That way all the countries became used to the presence of others which allowed the Samurai's homeland to become a pot pouri of ninjas and Samurai.

One such team, consisting of two native Lighting Ninjas and one Samurai, hid amongst the wooded area that straddled the shore-line spying on a mysterious group of arrivals. The two Lightning Ninjas, one male and one female, were hidden above among the tree tops- their samurai partner had taken refuge behind a rather large tree. The mysterious group fortunately passed by the samurai without him being noticed, making much racket as they went on their way. There was no need for confrontation at the moment.

'These are weirdest dressed intruders I've ever seen.' The male ninja thought with a sweat-drop, 'And that's saying something.' The male ninjas name was just Ikarai and his two partners, Hiruka (the female ninja) and Akirai (the samurai), had been watching the group for 15 minutes no. Ikarai had been recently promoted to Chūnin and he hoped that this would allow him to go on higher stakes missions that involved fighting monsters or maybe cleaning out any Akatsuki hideouts left, like Hiruka had done as a Jōnin when she worked alone. Instead he'd been grouped with Hiruka, a Jōnin, and Akirai, a pretty skilled individual despite being a Samurai in Hiruka's opinion. All the team have been doing for the past couple months were patrolling the edge of the woods that ran along the shore, which was a boring job in _anyone's_ opinion. They seemed to have lucked out however, when Hiruka (a decent sensor and medic) spotted the vessel as it came to shore.

'Speaking of the vessel,' thought Ikarai, 'I wonder what village or clan these weirdos belong to...' After watching the 10 man group for 15 minutes Ikarai realized two things: These were soldiers and he had no idea where they came from. He couldn't recognize any of their apparel or insignias though it was obviously militaristic in nature, and after signaling Hiruka, he found out that she and Akarai had no idea either. Their clothing was a mixture of white and dark blue (hardly stealthy), with the exception of the lone woman and the loud man leading the group. The woman came equipped with glasses and wore a dark blue jacket with matching pants and gloves, while the loud, ('Obnoxious really.' Thought Ikarai), leader wore a white jacket that covered a dark blue suit and yellow tie.

While Ikarai and his team couldn't recognize their clothing or other apparel, they did recognize one thing they had: weapons. The 8 men that followed the woman and Loud Mouth, were obviously their lackeys, and they came equipped with strange pole like objects that they warily held close to their chests as they observed their surroundings. 'Maybe some sort of Bo Staff?' The weapons left Ikarai quite confused. The poles had no sharp protrusions that he could see, but they looked too small for normal staffs, although they did appear to be made out of some sort of metal. The way the soldiers held the weapons gave the impression that they had complete trust in them, which was enough for the team to treat them with caution. More importantly, he noticed that they all carried some strange looking swords that were attached to the hip, most likely as a secondary weapon.

The woman and the loud mouth Leader were the only exceptions it seemed; the woman only carried a katana on her person, but the way she carried it implied quite skill. While she appeared relaxed, she couldn't fool the ninja; she was obviously taking in her surroundings and preparing for any trouble that came her way. Ikarai signaled Akirai asking if she were one of the samurai's own, only for him to reply in the negative, having never seen that style of dress and lamenting that they used shorter blades than hers. He also mocked the supposed "Leader's" lack of armaments and his obliviousness. Ikarai had to agree with the samurai on that observation. All the leader had was one strange object holstered to his hip and was practically giving his position away by yelling while talking. Ikarai did notice that the object seemed similar to the metal staffs of the grunts, if only in a smaller shape.

_'So what do we do now?' _Ikarai signaled to Hikaru, who quickly replied, _'I'm not sure. They haven't done anything except walk along the trail, and the "Leader" just loudly proclaims how much he likes the weather! Here let me ask Akirai.' _With that she started signaling to the samurai below, who had hid further ahead on the trail and ahead of the group, while Ikarai kept watch. After several moments, Hikaru relayed back the samurai's message, _'He said that he's going to show himself and ask for the meaning of their arrival, since he's the most protected with his armour.' _Hikaru thought back to what else he had said before finally continuing on. _'He wants us to stay up top and hidden in case things go sour, but he doubts it. After all no one just announces their presence like that if they are hostile.' _Ikarai nodded in agreement, he knew that out of the three of them, Akirai was the most tactically gifted and that he had pretty good negotiating skills. For a Samurai. As the team got into position, they watched as Akirai gave them his signal; he was going to approach them. 'Here goes nothing,' all three thought.

"Isn't this such a nice day for a stroll Lieutenant-saaaaan~?" The tall goateed man practically shouted this out much to Lieutenant Tashigi's annoyance. Instead of telling off the Ambassador, which she had been wanting to do for a long time, Tashigi merely nodded and sheepishly smiled in agreement. The Ambassador laughed at her compliance and began stroking his goatee while smiling wolfishly, almost as if he enjoyed hearing his own voice. Tashigi had the idea that that was just the case. The Ambassador was a bit too loud and arrogant for her tastes, but she had to agree that it was in fact a lovely day. The forest felt so wild and lush, unabashedly showing off it's beauty to anyone who ventured into it's domain. At first she was nervous, but after the stroll she felt better about her decision to leave the ship and Smoker behind. After it's not everyday you get to explore a new continent! Not to mention the obnoxious Ambassador looked like he'd need all the help he could get, and she didn't want him to get hurt no matter how annoying. "Hihihihihihihihihi, I can't wait to find the perfect place to claim this land! Hihihihihihihihihi!" Tashigi gave the Ambassador a hard look for that comment, before finally speaking her mind. "Ambassador I think it's prudent that we find any native people and establish contac-" "Huh wha-? Oh. Yes, sure we'll do that eventually..." The Ambassador flick a piece of ear wax he had been picking at while Tashigi fumed at him from behind.

The Ambassador could honestly care less about any primitive people that they may or may not meet on this god-forsaken rock. Afterall, he has a career to consider, and claiming this land for the World Government may be the boost it needs. Besides what good is a civilization too primitive to contact the Government? Oh sure it had been hard for him, traveling for months with that brute and this mouse of a Lieutenant that followed him for whatever reason, but surely it'd be worth it when he becomes a household name across the globe! 'And even if the savages here didn't want to cooperate, they'd be no match for the monsters of the World Government!' thought with a wolfish grin. After all if this civilization, if it even existed, was so primitive that it hasn't made contact then how much of a threat could they be?

His thoughts were cut to an abrupt end however, when a dark hulking figure suddenly appeared from behind the brushwork. The Ambassador, see a colossal, (in his mind), figure covered in metal plates with only his round glowing eyes being visible, promptly shrieked in absolute terror. Going by pure instinct, the Ambassador quickly unholstered his flint lock pistol. Tashigi and Marines, previously enjoying the scenery, turned and saw what was about to transpire in mere moments. "AMBASSADOR NO!" But her cries fell on deaf ears as a piercing shot rang out all across the woodland area.

**(Naruto and B)xxxxxx**

The two Jinchuriki had been sprinting across trees to the shore when they heard the piercing shot and promptly doubled their traveling speed, with Naruto leading the way, pinpointing the sounds origins. He tensed and his fists in anxiety upon hearing the sound, 'This can be anything but good.'

**(Smoker and Crew)xxxxxx**

Smoker lead his crew down the trail that one of the crew had spotted the Ambassador and Tashigi had taken, Smoker having the lead with his motorbike that was running on a rather peculiar fuel: Smoke. Smoker, having eaten the **Moku Moku no mi (Smoke Smoke Fruit)**, has allowed his body to create and become smoke itself. While not a destructive ability, it has allowed to escape harm and capture a number of Pirates. Smoker was confident that he would relatively unharmed during this ordeal but worried that Tashigi, who had no Fruit, would become harmed. She was a capable swordsman, but Smoker knew his Lieutenant lacked the experience to handle higher level threats.

'At least she remembered to wear her goddamn glasses this time.' he thought, puffing out plumes of smoke with 2 new lit cigars, and many others strapped to his arm. 'That must mean something good right?' He was about to find out.

**(Tashigi/Akirai)xxxxxx**

It had happened in a second. Tashigi had turned and saw the Ambassador fire upon the hulking being in armour. At least she thought is was armour, it was grey and plated, the likes of which she'd never seen before. She only figured out that it was armour when the bullet hit the mysterious person only to hear a clang instead of pierced flesh. Not to mention she saw the ricochet fly into a tree, marking it's bark with a deep hole. And then the armour clad being was upon them, sword drawn, and aimed at the still shrieking Ambassador.

With a flick of the wrist Tashigi drew her own blade and successfully parried the attackers strike, the only victim being The Ambassadors destroyed goattee, the Ambassador himself had by now fainted in fear. 'He's good!' The attacker had quickly retreated after the first strike only to strike once more this time with a combination of side, vertical, and horizontal slashes. Tashigi cursed her luck as she struggled to parry each blow being pushed back more and more, never giving her time to be on the offensive. She nearly sighed in relief upon hearing her fellow marines call her name and telling the attack to halt, only to gasp in shock when she heard them cry out in pain behind her. 'What's going on here?!'

'She's good.' thought Akirai as he continued his onslaught of slashes, each blocked with perfect timing. 'She would have been a good Samurai.' but such thoughts were meaningless. Her party had attacked him first, using the strange weapon which fired a piece of metal into his chest plate, nearly knocking the wind out of him. Luckily his armour had held, deflecting the shot into a nearby tree with incredible power. He had wanted to cut the bastard who shot him, but only maimed his horrid facial hair do to her intervention.

He could have easily channeled chakra into his weapon, enhancing his blades already lethal sharpness into unthinkable levels, but he was interested in what this woman warrior was capable of. And so they were locked into a deadly dance of blades, though he was clearly gaining the upper hand in the battle. He was slightly worried about the other soldiers intervening, but was relieved when Ikarai and Hiruka ambushed the soldiers from above, taking them down with mere **Taijutsu ("body techniques"). **In fact they hadn't even resorted to their standard Shinobi weaponry

'So they are a pathetic lot after all.' Akirai performed a duo of vertical and slanted slashes at the swords-woman only to be blocked at every strike. 'With an exception of course.' he thought, continuing the one-sided duel.

Meanwhile, Ikarai and Hikaru had begone taking apart the remaining soldiers with surprising ease. They each saw what that little tool had done to Akirai, and both wanted to take no chances with the even larger projectile poles. Ikarai knocked a shouting soldier out with two punches to the throat and face, while Hikaru jump kicked one soldier into his companion causing both to topple over. 'Besides those poles, these guys are fodder.' thought Ikarai as he caught a punch with his right hand, performing a spinning elbow into the soldiers rib-cage and and flipping him onto his back. Those that pulled their swords in an attempt to gain the upper hand quickly found their wrists broken and dislocated by a furious kunoichi, who promptly performed powerful strikes onto their unfortunate windpipes. Hikaru turned from her recent victims and did a head count, 'There were ten soldiers minus the woman and the leader. Ikarai is handling four of them, Akirai is messing with the Swords-woman and I just took out two of them. That leaves...' Hikaru turned to her right as two soldiers fired their rifles at the dangerous woman. With super-human speed Hikaru ducked under both shots and sprang forward and tackled her attackers. She had no idea how many times they can shoot but she was giving them a chance to see.

Tashigi was agonizing over the sounds of pain going on behind her. All she could figure out was that her men had been ambushed and that they suffering greatly at the hands of their attackers. She desperately wanted to look over her shoulder and check on her men, but the Samurai would give her no reprieve. She still couldn't believe she was fighting a true samurai! She heard that their was a country in the Grand-Line that was populated with the famous swordsmen, but she never expected to encounter one here in East Blue! She had to put aside her astonishment as she was torn between taking toll on her men and fighting off the unexpected opponent. What was worse was that she felt that he was holding back, and that he was continuing the fight based on pure curiosity. Tashigi couldn't help glance a peek at her men when a particularly pained cry came from behind her. What she saw horrified her. Her men were being decimated by two dark, TWO, dark skinned individuals who were merely using hand to hand combat. It was apparent that these trained marines were severely outclassed by the attackers.

"You should never take your eyes off the enemy." Tashigi inwardly cursed herself at being lectured by her opponent, only to find that the samurai had cut her blade cleanly in two. She gazed in shock at her cleaved blade and barely noticed the faint blue energy emanating from the samurai's, and was completely taken by surprise when the samurai grabbed her by the throat, pushing her to the ground. Now with his blade hovering above her she saw that she had no chance of survival at the hands of her opponent. "This has been an unfortunate meeting." were the only words out of the samurai's metal voice box as he swung his blade, intent at beheading her. Tashigi closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

And then all was white.

* * *

_**Dun dun duuuuuuun! Cliff-hanger! Hoped you guys enjoyed, this is probably the longest one I've written and I hope it was more than satisfactory! So two new recommended Naruto crossovers: Shinobi of the High Seas and The Good Left Undone. Both of those are amazing crossovers. Ok now how about some more of those review eh? Bounce some ideas around and please recommend any good Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, and Justice League crossovers!**_

_**-Ridtom**_


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Naruto, as each is owned by their respective owners. Wow guys I got a ton of reviews last chapter, which I love, and wanted to thank you guys! Had no idea it was so popular! Unfortunately this chapter is going to be pretty short due to time constraints, since after all I have to share this computer. Also for those wondering why I mentioned Hinata and Naruto's relationship, it's going to build up to some incidents involving Tashigi and Naruto. Enjoy!_

* * *

**A Clash of Cultures**

Tashigi lay still for a minute before realizing that the samurai had not finished her off. As she nervously opened her eyes nervously, she was shocked to find that floating above her was a column of white smoke. She instantly knew that only one person was capable of such a feat, and relief flowed through her body at his voice.

"Sometimes you're more trouble than you're worth you know." Smoker stood behind her, smoke trailing off his body as he glare at his Lieutenants attackers. Behind him were around 20 armed marines each with their rifles pointed at her attackers, asking her if she was all right, while two of them dragged the Ambassador and their wounded comrades to safety. Tashigi paid them no mind as she scanned the area, looking for any sign of the samurai. She found him sprawled on the trail across from her, most likely a victim of Smokers surprise attack. She was surprised to see that he was already recovering from the surprise hit, regaining his footing and keeping his blade in front of him a defensive posture.

Hiruka studied the new arrivals with apprehension, she saw the leader perform some sort of jutsu that fired a plume of smoke and took Akirai off his feet, and was annoyed with more of the soldiers behind him. The foot-soldiers weren't a real threat beside their projectile poles, but those numbers were going to be a problem.

'Not to mention it seems they have a capable fighter leading them now.' thought Hiruka, cursing the fact that they had tried a diplomatic approach instead of an ambush. 'At least then we could have regrouped. Now we're gonna have to wing it.' Hiruka looked at Akirai, checking to see if he had any lasting injuries from the attack. He appeared to be find, most likely just surprised from being hit so suddenly, as he had already regained his bearings and was ready to defend.

'At least somethings going our way now.' thought Hiruka, but when she looked at Ikaria she noticed that he had replaced himself with a simple genjutsu. Understanding immediately what he was planning, Hiruka decided to play along with it, hoping that this may turn the tides a bit. Her concentration was broken when the new arrival, still covered in smoke spoke in a demanding voice.

"Alright punks." said Smoker as he looked over the ones who had attacked his men and Lieutenant. Their appeared to only be three of them, one woman, one man, and one whose gender was disclosed by the armour that was worn. If had Smoker had to guess, based on his size and posture, he'd say that it was a man underneath all that armour. Not that it mattered to him in the least, any one who would attack Marines without notice is a criminal in his book. Though he wondered how only three of them could have gained the upper hand against Tashigi and ten marines even with an ambush. "I'm going to give you one chance to surrender and maybe I'll consider sparing you an execut-" before Smoker could continue his speech, a kunai had flown out of the nearby bushes, piercing his throat to the horror of his men and the glee of Hiruka and Akirai. But their glee was abruptly ended when they saw that the blade had merely gone through the Smoke man, causing him no damage. Though Hiruka noticed a look of great annoyance across his face. Her eyes widened when she saw that Ikarai was charging the man head on at incredible speeds, uncaring about the failure of the previous attack.

"Ikarai WAIT!" But it was too late for her words to reach him. He had already arrived in front of the Smoke-Man, stabbing him with his kunai in multiple places, while also landing multiple elbows and kicks all over. It was for naught however, as every attack had the same result, with the kunai piercing nothing but smoke and his hits going straight through the man-thing.

Smoker merely stood there allowing the attacker to strike in vain, before becoming bored with his antics. With a powerful shout, Smoker retaliated with his own attack, **"White Out!"** Immediately a plume of smoke shot out where his arm was previously, engulfing Ikarai in it's cloud. Ikarai tried to fight out of the smoke, but it's grip on him was super-human in strength, keeping him place despite his feeble struggles.

"Men train your guns on this guys companions!" the marines complied immediately with Smokers orders. In seconds all thirty guns were aimed at the Kunoichi and Samurai, both still in a defensive stance awaiting the worst. With Ikarai captured, with only Akirai with her, Hiruka was prepared for the worst. Most likely death. Akirai might survive with his armour but she doubted she dodge every shot they took, and even if she did they'd still have Ikarai as a hostage. Her heart was beating twice it's normal rate when the Smoke-Man was giving his orders.

"On the count of 3, fire. 1... 2...," Smoker took one last look at his two enemies, both standing firm, ready to do battle, before continuing. "...3. FIR-"

Faster than he could react to, an orange blur flashed in front of him, right before a fist connected with his jaw in a powerful crunch, releasing his captive in the process . Spittle and blood flew out of his open mouth as he flew back into his crew, who were agape with shock, before landing on a pile of them. Pain resonated all across his face as a dark bruise formed on his lower jaw. Gaining some sense of his surroundings, he was shocked to find a blonde haired man crouch across from him. He wore a red short sleeved cloak with black flames along the bottom, over an orange jumpsuit with the top unzipped, revealing a dark blue shirt decorated with an orange swirl pattern in the middle. He wore a black head-band with some symbol in the middle, partially obscured by long blonde bangs which reach down to his jaw line. His blue eyes stared intently at Smoker, causing an unfamiliar chill to descend upon him, who was still shocked at the speed the man had moved.

"SMOKER-SAN ARE YOU OK?!" was the collective cry among his men. He paid them no heed, focusing on the blonde attacker with great intent.

"If you hurt them, I will break everybone in your body!" the blonde man barked at him with great intensity. Hikaru could hardly believe her eyes, she had heard that he was staying at their village with Killer B but to actually see the Ex-Hokage in front of her was a whole other story. Her wonder ended upon hearing Ikarai attempt to speak, but what came out was a hoarse whisper. "Uzumaki-san, those soldiers attacked us! *cough* They fired one of those pole things at Akirai.*cough*cough* Be careful!" he ended with only Naruto and Hikaru being able to hear him.

Never let it be said that Smoker was a pushover however. He struggled to his feet, surrounded by unconscious marines that he landed on, meeting the blonde's stare with equal intensity. It had been awhile since he had last been hit and receiving a punch to the face of that magnitude through him through a loop.

After a second of glaring death at each other it was Smoker who broke the harsh silence first. "You're friends attacked a marine crew, I have every right to lock them up and execute them. I don't care who you are!"

The blonde didn't bat an eyelash, choosing to remain silent. The act infuriated Smoker, who was used to pirates and criminals babbling in fear, not these apparent soldiers ready to fight to the death.

With one last death glare Smoker ordered his attack. "Fire upon the criminal scum!"

Before any marine had the chance to lift their rifles, seven swords landed in front of the line of marines, letting out a collective shout of surprise from the soldiers. Suddenly a tall, built, dark skinned man landed next to the blonde wielding a giant blade wrapped in bandages. Tashigi let out a shocked gasp at the blade, admiring it's features despite them it being obscured. The man wielded the giant blade in one hand handling it like it weighed nothing to him at all.

"B-sama!" cried Hikaru. This day was getting stranger and stranger for her.

The dark man grinned at the blonde as if they weren't in a stand off right now and were just in a private conversation. "Say Naruto that was one crazy way to say hello! Before we get mad, are our friends hurt bad?" the question was answered by Ikarai himself.

"I'm fine," replied the coughing ninja. After a few more grunts from the rest of the group giving their assurances, Naruto and B faced off the strange soldiers, not looking back as they gave their orders.

"We're going to give you guys some time to head back to the village and report what's happening." stated Naruto already hearing the cries of disagreement from the group behind him. Amid their protests Naruto signaled to B what he had heard from Ikarai and how he had seen the white haired man turn to smoke.

A loud growl interrupt the cries of protest, the source emanating from the furious Smoke-Man. "Do you really think we're just gonna let you walk away after attacking us?"

Naruto grinned ferally in response. "What makes you think you have a choice, eh cloud boy?" eliciting a snicker from Killer B.

The immature joke struck a nerve in Smoker, more furious than ever before, and felt he'd never been so annoyed from any criminal. Nearly biting his two cigars in half Smoker rallied his troops to attack. If his righteous anger intimidated the blonde one known as Naruto, he didn't show it, merely reasserting his commands to the ninja team to fall back. Smoker, not wanting to let these criminals go, ordered his soldiers to apprehend the group immediately.

30 armed Marines stormed at the Ninja/samurai group with Smoker in the lead. Naruto and B were preparing to strike back with B about to unleash his sword and Naruto enhancing his kunai with wind chakra. As the two sides were about collide in a combination of guns, swords and knives a high pitched voice bellowed out in between the two groups.

"STOOOOOOOP!''

* * *

_**Oh no a cliff hanger! Once again, sorry about the short length but time constraints. Also I'm going to take a break next week for school and boring stuff. Feel free to review and post your favorite Naruto crossovers! **_

_**-Ridtom**_

_**Edit: I edited it a bit since it felt rushed and reviewers agreed. Hope you guys and gals like the changes and please remember to post any Naruto crossovers you'd recommend!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Naruto, each belongs to their respective owners. Good news everyone! I finished this one early and I drew one of my O.C. characters from this story; The Ambassador! I think he turned out pretty good for something I made on MS Paint so check it out, he's on my profile. And yesterday over a thousand people viewed my story! That's insane, and I would like to thank all of you who review so as to improve my writing. It means a lot to me._

* * *

**A Clash of Cultures**

****Tashigi saw what was about to happen and knew that things were about to get worse if she didn't try to clear this mess up. But with a small army of marines charging these battle ready soldiers, she had no clue as to how to get them to listen her. Smoker-san himself looked like he got caught up in his own anger and she doubted he'd listen to reason at the moment. Frustrated at her apparent lack of power, Tashigi struggled to contain herself as the two opposing forces closed the gap between each other, dead set on ending the others lives. Before she could think to stop herself, Tashigi ran in between the two enemies and breathing in as much air as she humanly could, screamed at the top of herlungs.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

The two sides grinded to a halt almost immediately with some marines tripping over each other in the confusion and a few of the ninjas gasping in surprise. The blonde known as Naruto and the dark skinned one known as B both stopped and gaped in confusion at the young swords-woman, with Naruto looking Smoker to see what he would do. What he saw brought an unconscious smirk to his face.

Smoker looked absolutely speechless, he looked like he had been stunned into silence by his Lieutenant. He had never thought that she'd be able to make such a long and high pitched sound, after all, the loudest he'd her was when she'd meekly apologize for her mistakes. To his credit however, he quickly shook off whatever suspension of disbelief he had and in his sternest tone began to berate Tashigi.

"What the hell Tashigi?! Get out of the way!" Smoker was shocked once again when she shook her head at him in defiance. As a Marine Captain, Smoker was trained and prepared for many things: Pirates, traitors, Sea Kings, and the occasional Vice-Admiral. But nothing could have prepared him for his Lieutenant directly interfering in a counter attack against criminals and defying his direct orders. Before he could continue questioning her motives, she began explaining herself.

"S-sorry Smoker-san, but it's our fault! The Ambassador shot at the armoured Samurai before they even said a word!"Despite the situation, Tashigi had to stifle a giggle at her captains expression. He looked like his jaw was going to fall off at any moment as the impact of her words mortified him completely.

"Then that means..." Smoker couldn't even finish the thought, as he realized that things had nearly gone completely out of control and he had helped it nearly get there. "Everyone lower your weapons and for god's sake DON'T FIRE!" The marines quickly obeyed, still confused and surprised at these turn of events.

Tashigi turned her head to the Samurai's group. The blonde and dark skinned man that they called Naruto and B. 'What strange names.' she idly thought while catching her breathe. She had never had to yell like that before, especially at her own Captain! She'd take any punishment as long as they cleared up this mess with the natives first.

Naruto and B stared at the young woman with expressions of amusement and interest. It took a lot of bravery and a bit of stupidity to charge into the middle of two battling parties, but this woman had done so and even seemed to reprimand her own leader their actions which humored Naruto greatly. He saw the woman looking at him and nodded in approval, which earned him a blush and a nod in return, which humored him even more. Deciding to help her out, Naruto joined the discussion himself.

"I think we need to start over from scratch here. Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto struck out his hand in front of him waiting for a response. Luckily he didn't have to wait long as the Swords-woman quickly took the offer and shook his hand in agreement.

"Hello I'm Lieutenant Tashigi of the Marines."

**(Sometime Later)xxxxxx**

"So, uh, what's a marine?"

Smoker looked at the blonde for a moment. After their brief scuffle on the trail the two groups offered apologizes from both sides. Smoker's group apologized for the "shoot first ask questions later" actions from their ambassador, while Naruto's group apologized for nearly crushed windpipes and broken wrists. The Samurai dubbed Akirai apologized profusely for cutting Tashigi's katana in two, which she accepted, though it was clear she was crying on the inside. Smoker noticed that the water works stopped almost immediately when the dark skinned one known as "Killer B" allowed her to inspect his many blades, except for the big one. That interested Smoker but he had more important things to handle first, like repairing relations that the idiotic ambassador nearly screwed up, starting with properly introducing themselves to the natives.

"Marines are a military force that patrols the oceans under orders of The World Government. We typically combat Pirates and other criminals we run across."

Naruto nodded in understanding. Well understanding the military part, since it was similar to their new police force in Konoha. It was this World Government that threw him for a loop.

"So you guys are basically a world wide police force right?" Smoker thought for a moment and nodded in agreement.

"We are similar so yes I can see how you made that connection. We are different from a police force in that we patrol the oceans instead of just one island."

Naruto thought for a bit before replying. "So where does this World Government come in? I've never heard of it though I've never heard of it before and what brought you guys here anyways?"

Smoker closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance. This was a job meant for the ambassador not him! Although the ambassador turned out to be pretty useless anyways. He had woken up and promptly screamed his head off for a straight five minutes when he saw Naruto's group. Smoker had to threaten him with implied violence if he didn't shut up immediately. The Ambassador relented but he still gave shifty eyes to Naruto as he and Smoker talked in their makeshift tent.

As luck would have it however, the Ambassador seemed to have gained some of courage back, or at least his arrogance, when he heard Naruto question the World Gov.

"Hihihihihi you silly native~. The World Gov. is what these brutish marines have to answer to and receive orders from~! They keep the brutes on a leash so they don't get too cocky!" The Ambassador laughed annoyingly, easily getting on both Naruto and Smokers nerves. Although Naruto now had a better understanding of what they did. They were basically the Kage and the Marines their shinobi.

"But that doesn't answer what you guys are doing here and why you fired at one of my allies." Naruto's stern voice shook the Ambassador much to Smoker's delight, though he did appear to regain some semblance of dignity eventually.

"We are here to find any Native civilization that may exist here, that's you, and offer the leader a spot as part of the World Government's 170 plus countries! You will get many benefits including a Marine base and protection from those viscous pirates! And your "ally" is to blame for this incident! Had he not approached so aggressively, I might not have mistaken him for a savage!" The Ambassador was slowly becoming comfortable around Naruto, though the ninja didn't know if that was necessarily a good thing.

He pushed the thought aside as he considered what he had just been told about The World Government. Over 170+ countries was almost impossible to comprehend and it made the 70+ countries here seem minuscule in comparison, although it push came to shove, he felt the Elemental Nations could handle themselves.

His thoughts were interrupted by a forced cough from Smoker. It was apparent that he had questions of his own and that he had was tired of waiting.

"So tell me. What are you guys? What kind of civilization do you have here and how the hell did three of you handily beat a squad of trained marines?"

Naruto smirked in response as he had already planned for this conversation a head of time and knew just what to say.

"Well it's going to take a while..."

* * *

_**Aaaaaand scene! Till next time hahaha, thanks for the all the love I'm getting so far! The next few chapters won't be so action packed and will deal more with motivations and interactions. Just a reminder, I'm going on break next week so I won't be posting for a bit, but don't worry I'll keep this story going! In the meantime shower me with reviews please! I only have 21 but over a thousand reviews so give me your opinions! And don't forget to recommend any Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, Fairy Tail, or Justice League Crossovers!**_

_**P.S.- I drew the Ambassador for you guys! His link is in my profile!**_

_**-Ridtom**_


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Naruto, as each is owned by their respective owners and companies. So I surprised myself with the spare time I had! Mostly because I missed Kick-Ass 2, though I heard it was pretty bad. Also to clarify, I asked for your favorite Naruto/Bleach/One Piece crossovers, though I like the challenges given to me. I actually have a couple of ideas in my head on other fics I'd like to write. I was thinking Naruto/Avatar? Tell me what you think!_

* * *

**A Clash of Cultures**

**(East Blue)xxxxxx**

The waves crashed against the sea fairing vessel, causing it to harmlessly rock to it's rhythm. Blue skies surround it for miles, stretching out to the far horizon, only interrupted by the pure white clouds and the occasional seagull. While quiet, the ship was far from lifeless as the marines that worked on it's deck rushed to and fro, cleaning, training, and just trying to find something to do in order to be useful.

Sitting among all the hub bub, was Captain Smoker, a man few men or women would cross. Be it pirate or marine, he was feared for how he would aggressively track down anyone who broke the law. His scowling expression, one which he wore nearly all the time, did little to improve his reputation, not that he cared. No, some things for more important than looks or reputations. Like, for example, the fact that he had 3 assassins on his ship.

Well technically they weren't assassins, at least, anymore.

Naruto Uzumaki was in fact the ex chief in his village, a _Hokage_ or Fire Shadow, as he called it. His friend Killer B was the _brother _of an ex-Raikage, and the Samurai was just that. In fact he seemed somewhat insulted when Smoker asked what "ninja village" he belonged to and vehemently claimed his status as a swordsman and explained how different his "village" to his neighboring countries.

Oh and there's another shock for Smoker, the island that the World Gov. had gotten to calling the "Forgotten Isle" was, in fact, an entire continent with multiple countries that called themselves "The Elemental Nations". And not just one or two countries either, no there were at least 70+ countries that were now unified together after war. 'This,' thought Smoker, 'was more than I signed on for.'

Despite all that he had learned from the trio, he still felt that there were somethings that they hadn't told him. Like how when he asked for the cause of the war, all he got was a vague story about a terrorist group. Or when the Ambassador, in his usual mocking tone, asked about Naruto's whisker marks and whether or not they were natural or some kind of tatoo. That had gotten a strange expression from Uzumaki, as he tentatively rubbed the marks, he said they were a birth mark with no significance. Suspicious.

Speaking of the devil, Smoker could see Uzumaki appear from the lower decks led by Tashigi, apparently giving him a tour of the ship he'd be staying on. Smoker had to resist making a face when he saw how close Tashigi walked with Uzumaki and the occasional glances she made to him when he wasn't looking. He had to resist once again when she left to talk with Killer B and Akirai leaving Uzumaki to head to Smoker himself. Smoker didn't hate the guy, but assassins normally got under his skin, and ones from places he had little knowledge of where an unwelcome combination. He steeled himself when Uzumaki approached him with greetings.

"Yo Smoker-san! How's it going?" Naruto asked jovially, clearly enjoying the trip so far, though it had been only a 3 days since they left.

"Hmph." Smoker learned that if you wanted to give a feeling of being left alone, less said the better. Unfortunately it appeared that this tactic was ineffective against Uzumaki, he just smiled in response, looking out into the sea.

"This is actually my first time out at sea for this long." Naruto smile faltered if only for a moment, still gazing out into the sea. "Heh, guess you can probably see that I'm a little nervous." The ninja rubbed his head sheepishly with a small grin, though anxiety was written clearly across his face.

Naruto noticed the perplexed the look on Smoker's usually stern face and his already sheepish grin grew once more. "Seriously kid? You've never been on a ship for more than three days?!" Smoker's tone was incredulous, clearly he had thought that Naruto had at least _some_ experience on board a ship. "God how old are you anyways? 16? 17?"

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's head at the remark, erasing. God-damnit, he was Ex-Hokage! "Actually I'm 27 in 2 months _pal. _And sorry I never felt the need to go gallavanting out at sea! I was kinda distracted running an entire country!"

"No shit? Could've sworn you were 17."

"I'm not a kid Dattebayo!"

Naruto mentally kicked himself as he realized what he had just said. He thought he had kicked the habit years ago, but apparently not. He also realized that Smoker was looking at him with a surprised expression. 'I swear to the Sage, if he brings it up.' Naruto sighed already prepared for the coming mockings.

"...You're sure you're not 16?"

Naruto nearly face faulted in surprise.

"That's what you're hooked on!? And why did the age suddenly go down?!"

Abruptly, Smoker began to chuckle, much to the shock of the blonde ninja. He'd didn't think the stern looking would actually laugh- Hell he didn't know if he could laugh!

'Oh Sage did I break him? I broke him didn't I? Oh man Tashigi-san is going to be pissed!' Naruto was basically flailing around trying to hold back his feelings of panic.

His thoughts were interrupted, as Smokers fit of humor died down and was replaced by an amused look on his face, which was directed at Naruto.

"Sorry Uzumaki, I just didn't think the ex-leader of assassins would get riled up so easily." He took a long drag on his two cigars, smiling the whole time, before continuing. "Were you all so emotional?"

Naruto sighed in exasperation both mentally and physically. He disliked giving information about him ore his people, especially to those who he barely knew, but he felt he owed them some explanation if they were to continue traveling together.

"We aren't truly assassins, most of the time anyways. Way back when, yeah we'd kill for a loaf of bread but now we are trained warriors who can perform a plethora of jobs if need be. We have to keep some emotion, otherwise we wouldn't be human!"

Smoker nodded before responding. "But surely you don't let your emotions rule you right? I can see all kinds of chaos from soldiers with no emotional control."

"Of course." Naruto said in agreement,"We've seen what happens when emotions have complete control. That doesn't mean we abandon all emotion. After all there is a time to grieve and there is a time to work! But when we get the chance, we try our best to relax and be ourselves. Controlling ones emotions is exhausting."

Taking a second, longer, drag off his two cigars before exhaling smoke, the marine captain remained silent. He was impressed. The Uzumaki kid was surprisingly knowledgeable about how a soldier thinks, though he did mention being in a war not 10 years ago so that probably explained a lot. But for the kid to go into such detail, it seemed that he'd had more experience than just one war to be able to diagnose the effects of mental fatigue.

He decided to continue his questioning, after all given an inch take a mile.

"You say you did other jobs? What other jobs could assass- shinobi, take?" puffing out a plume of smoke, eyes still closed in thought.

Naruto shrugged in reply. "Sure we got a ton of other work. Sometimes we worked as bodyguards, police, peacekeepers, dog walkers. You know the usual."

"Hmm yea that makes sens- wait did you say dog walkers?"

"Yep. And Gardeners and Laundry men."

"...No shit?"

Naruto nodded in understanding. "No shit."

Naruto eyed the marine captains bandoleer of cigars. "You know that if you keep smoking this much at this rate, you're gonna be coughing up you're lungs."

Smoker had to chuckle again, which shocked the blonde once again. He was still shocked he did it the first time and a second time was completely unexpected. It kind of scared him.

"Trust me, with my abilities, I could smoke gunpowder and be as healthy as any young man."

Naruto smiled in curiosity. This was going to be an interesting conversation...

**(Tashigi and Akirai)xxxxxx**

"How much longer Samurai-san?"

"Are you sure you don't feel anything? And please, my name is Akirai."

Tashigi let out a loud groan. She had begrudgingly left Naruto-kun after an extensive tour around the ship, asking him questions about his personal life. Not that she had any ulterior motives, oh goodness no, she just felt curious about the strange man's home and heritage. Sure she admired his sun blonde hair and could look into his cerulean eyes all day, but she knew it was all in the name of being a good host no matter how adorable those whisker marks where. But even she new when enough was enough, so she decided to ask Akirai-san and B-san if she can look over their blades.

Akirai was more than happy to compare techniques and types of swords, and while B-san had no problem showing off his seven swords, he wouldn't let her near his large bandaged blade. A pity, since she had never seen a sword of that size and would like to know why B-san had kept it bandaged. Maybe he had damaged it in battle. That didn't mean that Akirai was uninteresting in his own right, she had practically begged for him to show how he had so easily cleaved her cutlass in two.

And here she was sitting on her knees trying her best to focus her "energies" or whatever Akirai had said she should do. She'd been at this for a whole 20 minutes but it felt like forever as she remained kneeled, while Akirai had been looking at her intently through his scary metallic helmet. Tashigi didn't know how focusing was going to give her the ability to cut through steel blades, but Akirai seemed to be taking this seriously enough.

Speaking of, Akirai broke her concentration with a sigh, "I can see your chakra system is completely unresponsive to your stimuli. Most likely due to lack of training and age. I'm sorry but I can't teach you the technique."

"What? You mean I can't learn that sword strike because I'm old?!" Tashigi cried out in shock.

"No not old, you're body has just passed the age where you could safely use your chakra by training. It's like puberty but with a deadline."

Tashigi pouted in frustration. Akirai sounded completely serious and apologetic, but she was used to practicing sword strikes and their stances. All this talk of inner "energy" was going way over her head and that lead to further frustration at something she couldn't fully understand. Suddenly a thought occurred to her that temporarily dispelled her frustrations.

"Wait, how can you see my "energy" anyways?"

"Ah, it was a secret many years ago, but us Samurai have lenses in our helms that allow us to see a vague outline of chakra signatures. We used this to help combat hidden enemies, though we rarely use them now."

Tashigi nodded, understanding. Somewhat. A little. Ok barely. "So that explains your red eyes?"

Akirai responded by removing his helmet, revealing a buzzed hair cut on top a scarred face with green eyes. It was the face of one who had seen many battles, though whether he one them all was unknown.

"Yes, it also serves as a decent mental intimidation." he smiled a dark smile as though he was reminiscing a long ago memory.

Tashigi decided she would not ask about what experience he had in that field.

Any further thoughts were interrupted by the eruption of the ocean next to the marine ship. Sea water soaked the marines on the deck and even knocked a few of them off their feet. The cause of the explosion brought a horrified expression to Tashigi's face and a stunned glance from Akirai.

"Oh my-"

**(Naruto and Smoker)xxxxxx**

"-Sage."

Naruto and Smoker looked on as a giant serpent burst forth from the sea, towering over the marine vessel and roaring in anticipation. It had lucked out on finding the vessel; it had accidentally rubbed against the side of the ship, which had alerted it to it's existince. Normally it'd avoid seastone, but the creature hadn't fed in weeks and it was desperate to find some sort of meal or else risk starvation.

"... So can any of your guns kill this thing before it gets to us?" asked Naruto almost sarcastically.

"None that wouldn't take too much time." Smoker sighed at the extra hassle. He and his men could kill the Sea King in a decent matter of time, but he also had to consider the safety of his passengers and the annoying Ambassador.

"Uzumaki get your men below deck, you'll be safer there." he looked back to the still rising serpent and once again sighed. "I'll take care of things here."

"Nah it's fine, I got this."

Smoker turned to ask what the hell _that_ meant, only to see that the blonde haired shinobi had jumped ship.

"WHAT THE HELL UZUMAKI?!"

His cries went unheard and were abruptly quieted when he saw the idiot running. Running on water. Running. On. Water.

"Ok what the fu-"

"It's ok Smoker this guy is mine!"

Naruto dodged a strike from the jaws of the serpent, it's head slamming into the surface of the water. Naruto ran with inhuman speed, a kunai held in both hands, stabbing the beast with intense ferocity. The Serpent, enraged at the sudden pain in its side, roared a battle cry and charged at the speedy food source. It once again hit nothing but sea water as the blonde ninja dodged the strike and counter striked with a sharp kick to it's side, sending it tumbling along the surface of the ocean.

Now it was pissed.

The Serpent sped full speed ahead directly at the blonde, hoping to surprise him with it's speed. Only to see the man stand completely still as if awaiting the creatures immanent arrival. The monster felt obliged and charged straight ahead at the blonde shinobi, jaws open ready to devour the hindrance in a single gulp.

It never had a chance.

"Boom."

As if on command, the many kunai lodged into the Sea Creature's body burst into flames, resulting in multiple massive explosions upon the serpents body. The creature cried a single death roar as it's body was blown apart by the massive explosions while also being shredded to pieces from the shrapnel, before finally splashing down onto the oceans surface, dead.

An eerie silence filled the ship as the crew tried to understand just what had happened in front of them. Tashigi was staring dumbstruck with her mouth open at the remains of the serpent while Smoker solemnly took in all the new information that had occured. The marine captain noticed that while his men were shocked into silence, Uzumaki's companions seemed largely uninterested in the whole affair. Hell Killer B was writing something down while humming to himself!

The heavy silence was lifted however, by an interesting source.

"Aaaaah what a relaxing bath! Despite your rude behavior it was kind of you Smoker to let me bathe first.~~~~" the Ambassador appeared with a white robe and hair curled into bun, having clearly missed the entire event. Upon noticing the lack of attention to him and how it was focused on the ocean, the Ambassador looked over to see what all the fuss was about.

"Uhhhh...is he walking on water?"

* * *

_**Wooooooh finally done! College took up more time than I thought! Not much action in this one but I'll set up some next chapter though it will be much shorter than today's. Anyways here's a challenge: I challenge you my dear readers to write a Naruto crossover Fic with any of these 3 franchises; **_

_**1.) Prototype, 2.) Fairy Tail, or 3.) Justice League**_

_**The choice is yours and if you do please PM me a link. Alright my dear readers please review and enjoy the chapter!**_

_**-Ridtom**_


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own either One Piece or Naruto as they each belong to their respective companies. So I'm a little disappointed that no one wanted to take part in my little challenge :(. However I'm not discouraged! You can still send in any stories that you wrote that have the requirements that I posted on the last chapter, no hard feelings! Please enjoy!_

_P.S.- Feel free to check out my other story, **"Project: Hades"** a Naruto/Prototype fanfic!_

* * *

**A Clash of Cultures**

"Don't say it Naruto."

"I haven't said anything Smokey."

"Just don't. I know what you're gonna say, just don't."

"...okay."

"..."

'..."

"...What a dump."

Smokers let out an enormous sigh/groan mix that threatened to put out the two cigars he had been trying to enjoy. Not that Naruto was wrong in his assessment, but that didn't mean Smoker enjoyed pointing out the obvious every time he came here.

Smoker, Naruto, and the rest of the crew were currently docked at Eisenmann Port, known as the trashiest island in all of East Blue. No ones sure if it was trashy before or after people began living there, but they lived up to their reputation with a gusto. From the deck of their marine vessel, they could see people puking in the streets, prostitutes around every corner, and passed out sailor on the pier. Hell they found some drunk sailors trying to make a dolphin drink some beer before they made port.

The smell was even worse than it's appearance. B could hear Samehada murmur in protest, and Naruto could've sworn that Kurama was actually retching in his mind-scape. Not the marines fared any better; Tashigi looked like she was trying her hardest to breathe only the necessary amount of air to stay conscious, Smoker couldn't light a cigarette without causing a small explosion, and many of the marine sailors were pouring their guts off the railing. The only one not affected was Akirai who had put on his helmet to block out the putrid stench.

'Their vomit actually smells better than the whole town.' Naruto thought with a sweat-drop as he heard another chorus of emptying stomaches.

"Yes, Yes, it's a dump. I don't like it here either, but we need to stock up on supplies for the trip to Loguetown. Your group has gone through a weeks supply of food already! Not to mention we need more cleaning supplies from that mess you made of that Sea King!"

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, trying to think of a way that could turn the conversation away from his little escapade. Luckily it was then that Tashigi decided to join the conversation.

"Captain Smoker is right Naruto-san, it's unsafe to travel without supplies." The lieutenant then turned to Akirai and gave the samurai a mock glare, "Not to mention I need to get a replacement sword since _someone _felt the need to cleave mine in half."

Akirai put his hands up in defence though he knew it had no malice behind it, "I said I was sorry _and_ I offered to buy you a new one!"

Tashigi chuckled at his response, which she immediately regretted since it made her swallow some of the foul gas that they called air here. It took her quite a bit till she was able to continue, "I know, I'm just messing with you. And it's not like you're currency is any good here for the mean time."

That was another culture shock that the group had not been prepared for, after all, if they can somehow speak the same language (in a very heavy accent at least) then they should have similar currency right? Apparently not, since this government uses a weird thing called Beri. Naruto idly thought that it sounded absolutely delicious.

"Anyways," interrupted Smoker in his usual gruff manner, "here's the plan, Tashigi and I are going to take half of men down into town and order our supplies. You three," pointing at Naruto and co., "are going to stay on this ship with the other half."

Smoker interrupted the coming groans with a raised hand and a menacing glare, silencing any argument from the trio. Naruto however felt the need to try to whisper his thoughts to B, right in front of Smoker, "Man this is so lam- OW!"

Naruto rubbed the now growing bump given to him, compliments from Smoker, whose annoyance only grew when he saw his Lieutenant now doting on the hurt blonde.

With a final puff of his cigars turned and called his Lieutenant and men for departure, already half way down the ramp to the docks. Before he left however he faced the trio and gave them some parting words. "Oh and I almost forgot," he said with a growing smirk spread across his face, "Admiral Toyoshi is staying with you as well. Enjoy."

With that, he fully descended to the docks, ignoring cries of 'Oh what the hell!?', 'Low blow man.', and his favorite, 'He had a name?!'.

_'Maybe today will be a good day after all.' _

* * *

**Is this chapter short? Hell yeah it is! College is literally tearing me away from this and it's killing me! And no I'm not dead don't worry, just extremely busy. This is the start of a new arc called the Shichibukai and after that is Loguetown, then another filler arc! **

**Recommended Story- The Final Frontier: a NarutoxMass Effect story where humans have evolved after the Fourth Shinobi War. 9/10**

**-Ridtom**


End file.
